Consequences
by thatlisakid
Summary: "Just one drink dude, it won't hurt." Puck said pushing a beer in to his hands. The problem with this was "Just one" turned in to five and Finn isn't exactly the nicest person when drunk.
1. Consequences

Every year, it was tradition that Karofsky and the other football players would hold a party to show the end of the present football season. Rachel Berry had never attended one of these parties as she saw them as a pointless way to spend a Friday night when you could be spending it watching Funny Girl and story boarding the glee club's next big number and also because, well, she'd never been invited but she didn't care. However, when you're dating the star quarterback, you're obligated to go to these parties.

Dating Finn Hudson was a challenge. He wasn't exactly what Rachel had expected when it came to boyfriend material. What Rachel had expected was someone who shared her love for all genres of music, someone who could deal with dating a high maintenance girl like her, and well someone who knew word perfect all the songs to RENT. But with Finn, he had something special. When they sung together, you could practically see the fireworks. Not only was he her boyfriend, but also her best friend. When Rachel told Finn about Puck fathering Quinn's baby, he wasn't mad at her, but happy that he'd been honest with her. And more than everything else, he _loved _her. Rachel realized that with that, they could get through anything, because they had each other.

"Are you sure we have to go to this party Finn? You know I'm not exactly the most popular girl in school..." Rachel said lowering her head, she hated the fact that other that Finn, she didn't really have anyone else. Finn lifted her head and gazed in to her eyes. "Rach, you may not be the most popular girl here, but that's because no-one has taken the time to get to know you and see the amazing girl that lies beneath what everyone sees. As for the party, we don't have to go if you don't want." Finn pulled her closer and hugged her. One thing Rachel loved about Finn was that he wasn't afraid to tell everyone just how much she meant to him. "No, if it means a lot to you then we can go, just for a while though. Can you promise me something first though?" "Sure Rach, anything." "If Quinn refers to me as 'manhands' once, we leave."

Arriving at the party, Rachel was worried about what to expect. The second she got home she went straight to her closet in order to find something appropriate to wear. Finn had said "Rach, it's a high school party, not the Emmys, just wear something casual." This is where Finn made a huge mistake. _Casual_ to Rachel meant wearing animal sweaters. Casual to the rest of the school meant jeans and t-shirt. When Rachel arrived at Finn's house, all he could think was "this should be an interesting night."

"Just one drink dude, it won't hurt." Puck said pushing a beer in to his hands. The problem with this was "Just one" turned in to five and Finn isn't exactly the nicest person when drunk. Finn also wasn't used to being drunk around Rachel Berry as his girlfriend.

When Finn woke up the next morning by the blinding light coming through his blinds, he had biggest hangover ever. Finn knew that this, on it's own meant something was up. He couldn't remember anything from last night except arriving with Rachel. Then Finn remembered. Rachel. She was there the whole time when Finn was drunk. As Finn slowly made his way to the mirror he noticed a red mark on his cheek, not Rachel's "Very Berry" Lipgloss, but more like a mark. Like he had been hit. He needed to find out what happened last night.

Suddenly "Faithfully" started playing from Finn's phone. It was a text from Rachel.

"**We need to talk." **


	2. Suffering

Monday morning.

Finn dragged himself to school, remembering that he'd have to meet Rachel 2nd period to "talk." As Finn had to recollection of what happened at the party, he wasn't looking forward to it. He decided he'd have to find Puck just so he had some idea of what happened at the party so he could apologise for whatever he did. However, when Finn first saw Puck, it wasn't exactly the greeting he was expecting.

Puck hit Finn with such a force that his nose started bleeding. "Dude, WHAT THE HELL." Finn was in a state of rage. "I hope she breaks up with you if she hasn't already, you don't deserve her." Puck took Quinn's hand and walked away. Why would he want Rachel to end it with him? Quinn looked back with a look of somewhat sympathy. Finn needed to find out what happened. Now, not only was Rachel mad at him, but Puck was too. Who else had he managed to hurt at the party?

Finn only just made his way through US History. He was being sent texts from the whole glee club with things like "you've really gone and done it this time Hudson" from Kurt and "Look Finn, I don't even like the Streisand wannabe but that was low." from Santana. Why didn't he just listen to Rachel when she said not to drink, Rachel always knows what she's talking about.

As Finn slowly creaked the auditorium open, he could see one single spotlight on the stage. Standing right in the centre of it was Rachel, looking like she was either about to give a practice Emmy acceptance speech or sing her heart out about how she felt (other than gold stars, that was kind of her thing.) As she slowly walked towards the mic, Finn was nervous. He made his way to Mr Schue's table in the auditorium just to use the mic.

"Look Rach, I know you want me to explain whatever happened at the party, but I don't remember. Whatever I have done, it's already costed me a punch in the face, but I'm sure whatever you're going to say will be more heartbreaking. All I can say is that I'm sorry and..." Rachel interrupted. She was now up in the stands, sitting next to Finn. "Finn, stop. You really don't remember anything?" Finn just shook his head and then looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry Rach, for whatever I did."

"Sorry's not enough Finn. Not after what you did." Rachel had tears forming in her eyes. "Rach, if I knew what I did I would do everything in my way to make it up to you." Finn hated seeing Rachel upset. All he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was okay but he knew if he tried anything, she'd end it with him in a heartbeat.

For about 5 minutes, they just sat in silence, Rachel wishing she'd never even asked to speak to him and Finn terrified that Rachel would leave him. Then just to break the silence Rachel said "ask Quinn." And then ran out of the auditorium. He tried to run after her but she ran into the girl's bathroom. Why Quinn? They hadn't spoken since the whole "we should get back together" debacle which ended in Finn rejecting her. As awkward as it would be, he needed to fix this.

Quinn wasn't exactly difficult to find, as soon as he ran out of the auditorium to catch Rachel, he turned his head there she was at the lockers with Puck. He waited until they had finished talking and then slowly made his way over to her. "Uhh...Hey Quinn. Look I don't know if you're mad at me to due to whatever happened but Rachel said I should speak to you so...here I am." Quinn looked confused. "Why would Rachel want me to tell you? Oh wait, come to think of it she probably wouldn't have got through it without crying. You really hurt her Finn, you know that right?" Finn just rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that. I've been told by everyone in glee at least twice in the past couple of hours. Your boyfriend even attempted to break my nose over it. Just please Quinn, tell me what happened so I can at least try to fix this." Quinn took his hand and dragged him to the auditorium.

"Fine. Okay, at the party when Puck handed you that beer, Rachel spent about 10 minutes telling you how much of a mistake it would be. But knowing you, you didn't listen." Finn looked at her "hey..." "Well Finn... I'm not wrong. Anyway, after that beer you wouldn't stop drinking. Rachel kept getting more and more concerned, however, you kept getting more and more mean. After you're 6th bottle Rachel was furious. She started shouting about how you should've listened to her and she was crying but you just laughed, said she was pathetic and that you'd probably be better off with me because you still loved me."

Finn just sat in shock. He had a lot of begging to do if Rachel was even going to think about speaking to him again.


	3. The Perfect Plan

Finn just sat in shock.

He knew he was mean when he drunk, but never did he think it would be that bad. He wanted to cry. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "I have to go." He spoke almost in a whisper as he dashed out of the auditorium and ran to his car. He jumped in to his car, blasted his "best of Journey" CD and cried. He had never been in such a mess. Even after Rachel found out about him and Santana. He hadn't exactly reacted in the nicest of ways to that either. He shouted at her about why she has no right to be mad when they weren't even together when it happened. Rachel however didn't shout at him, she just told him that it wasn't the fact that they weren't together at the time, but the fact that he lied about it and gave away something special, to someone who meant nothing to him.

After about an hour, he figured he'd need to get out of the car soon. He had a glee rehearsal today. Then he remembered. He was supposed to be practicing his new duet with Rachel today. Maybe skipping one rehearsal wouldn't be so bad. Not that he didn't want to speak to Rachel, he really did. He just didn't know what he'd say when he saw her. He needed a way to get her alone so they could talk. However first, he needed to work out what he'd actually say when he finally got the chance.

When he finally got home after an hour long drive around Lima, he was surprised to see that Kurt was already home. "Oh, hey dude. What are you doing home already?" "Mr Schue canceled rehearsal as neither you, Rachel, Puck or Quinn were at practice. Where were you?" Then Finn realised, he'd have to tell him sooner or later. So he sat down and told him everything.

"Wow Finn. You need to get her back. But, it's not going to be easy. Especially after something as huge as this. She might never trust you again. But you love her right?" Finn just looked at him with that look that said "are you really having to ask?" Kurt just laughed. "Well then. You need to show her just how much you do care. Before it's too late and she moves on." When Finn heard the words "moves on" he almost lost it again. He couldn't go through seeing her with someone else. "Kurt, you have to help me think up something to get her back. I love her too much to let her go." "As much as I'd love to help you get your girl back, you're going to need to figure this one out on your own."

Finn spent at least 3 hours thinking up something that would show Rachel just how important she was to Finn, and also, how sorry he was. Then he went back to a conversation he had with Sam the week before, and suddenly, he had the best idea ever. When Sam wanted to show Quinn how much she meant to him, she went out and bought her a promise ring. Finn thought this would be the perfect thing to do as it would show Rachel just how sorry he was, and also, how much he loved her. With the perfect idea in hand, he told Kurt, and he freaked out. "Finn, it's perfect. If this doesn't get her back, I don't know what will." Kurt and Finn then dashed to the store in search for the perfect ring.

Arriving at school the next day, Finn was more excited than anything else, well, he was really nervous too. He had no idea how Rachel was going to react to it all. For all he knew, she could be with someone else now. Finn tried to keep those thoughts in the back of his head as he focused on the goal: getting his girlfriend back. Even more than that, he wanted to show to her just how sorry he was for everything that has happened, not just the party.

Finn ran everything by the glee club, and to his surprise, they all seemed excited about it. "Dude, I'm sorry okay. I may have been wrong. You and Rachel are perfect together. Just go and get her back, and promise her you'll never drink .. well too much again." Finn fist-bumped Puck and went straight to the auditorium. Kurt was already there setting up the music and Artie was getting the lights just right. After about 10 minutes, Kurt texted Rachel telling her to come straight to the auditorium. Artie turned off all the lights and placed one single spotlight on Finn.

Showtime.

_AN: I know this wasn't exactly the best chapter, but I just really wanted to finish this. Sorry about the lame factor of this. _


	4. Showtime

As the auditorium door brushed open and he saw Rachel, Finn was suddenly frozen with fear. What if she's already moved on? What if she says no? "focus, Finn. You can do this." He had had that sentance on loop going through his Brain since 7am. He needed the re-assurance. But now, he couldn't run away anymore. It was now or never.

"Finn, what's going on?" a confused Rachel asked in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. The reality of it was that Rachel was talking with more of a confused/slightly scared/slightly excited tone but Finn overlooked all of that because it was just nice to hear her talking directly to Finn again as opposed to shouting "HOW COULD YOU" down the hallways.

"Rach... please just hear me out okay? Look, I went to see Quinn like you said and she told me everything. I... I'm so sorry. I know that probably doesn't overthrow what I did and I completely get that, I just... I don't want you walking around mad at me for saying something I didn't mean. I love you Rachel so so much. I truly don't know why I said that about Quinn, it's not true in the slightest. I've never felt such strong feelings for anyone before, Rachel. I totally understand if you want to break up with me and never speak to me again... but please know that I love you and always will." Finn decides it's now or never so he slowly gets closer to Rachels face and kisses her cheek. She doesn't push him away which gives Finn some hope that maybe everything will be okay eventually.

"Finn, I love you I really do and I understand how sorry you are for all of this and I even think I can forgive you, but I'm still too shocked to say I take you back for it. You and Quinn dated for almost a year Finn so there's obviously that part of you that still has feelings for her. I'm not saying I'm breaking up with you because I'm keeping my promise not to, all I'm saying is I need some time okay?" this time, Rachel was the one who got up and kissed Finn. Only this time, she kissed his lips. Even though it was only a small kiss, it gave Finn hope. Rachel got up and started to walk towards the auditorium door. Then Finn remembered. The ring.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as she was walking out which caught her by surprise. Finn realised in that moment just how much he missed her. Holding her hand, hugging her, everything. "Finn, what's the matter?" Rachel looked worried. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to give you something." As he pulls out the ring Rachel's in a state of shock. "Finn is that what I think it is?" "A ring? Yes... oh not like an engagement ring though. It's more like a promise ring. It's my way of saying that I promise never to hurt you again." Rachel did everything in her way to hold back tears. "Finn, I ... I can't ..." and with that, she ran out of the door leaving Finn sitting in the auditorium looking at the spotlight where he hoped she'd run in to his arms and tell him everything would be okay.

After he managed to just get through US history, he makes his way to his car and suddenly hears someone running behind him. "FINN!" He'd know that voice anywhere. The beautiful petite brunette threw herself in to Finn's arms and kissed him with more passion that she ever had. When she pulled away, Finn couldn't stop smiling. "what was that for? And how did you get the ring out of my locker?" this time, Rachel couldn't stop smiling. "Well Mr Hudson, after your rather adorable declaration of love for myself, I assured myself that everything would be okay. When you showed me the ring, I didn't know what to do so I panicked and ran out and called your brother at Dalton. He told me everything. From the plan, to the midnight shop to get the ring, everything. That's when I realised that i love you too much not to accept your offer. So I found Quinn and she helped me break in to your locker and I found the ring. Which, I might add, is perfect. I love you so much Finn. However, if we're going to make this work, you have to promise me something."

Finn was that happy about getting Rachel back that he didn't care because whatever she would ask, he'd do it. Without question because he wasn't letting her go again. "Anything."

"Promise me you'll never drink that much again. At least when I'm around."

Finn picked her up and hugged her so tightly, it looked like he never wanted to let go.

"I promise."

_AN: I am so sorry this took so long to finish, I truly had no idea on how to get them back together. I hope it was okay! _

**Please review! **


End file.
